This'll be Fun
by HeartbreaknRomance
Summary: FEMSLASH. That is a definite. Going along with bits of the normal, with two OCs added. I'll update this later.
1. Pre-Curse

Lets start this shall we? Between you and I things warp and change. But its all good fun isn't it?

* * *

(OC) Rose-

The sky above the Enchanted Forrest clouded over with an unnatural purple, as it grew closer and ripped everything in its path up- an exasperated sigh slipped from a woman's lips.

She sat in a flush patch of grass with her legs crossed and stared on watching it.

"As far as I can remember, it was faster." she murmured softly to herself, seeming conflicted with numerous thoughts swirling around at once.

She appeared to be in her late twenties, with small bits of her long blonde hair braided throughout the strands. Although the growing reality was unmistakably before her- the woman's darker blue eyes were hazy. As if the events coming were nothing new, Rose closed her eyes and let herself be swallowed whole.

* * *

(OC) Ester-

Meanwhile: Underneath a thick cluster of trees, another woman slept in her unusual home.

The damp burrow overgrown with moss only let in a few streams of sunlight.

Of course, when the curse reached that part of the land- nothing would stand.

Hearing an unusual amount of noise she considered strange, Ester rolled over grumbling nonsensical words. Her short black hair stuck out in odd directions and bits of moss left dirt on her pale skin.

Looking to be in her mid twenties did nothing but enforce a strange air about her.

Blinking her still half aware gray-blue eyes she climbed across the ground to stick out her head.

Right away she cringed at the site "What in the-" her sentence being cut short.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

The main reason I've started this is for fun~ My partner of course being the muse of this adventure!

 _(Heheh, this one is a short bit for the base of the basics I think. What do you think? Mwahahahahahahah its been such a long time since I typed something and I've gotta say, the blank white is kinda distracting. Or really more like its ALOT distracting. I think I stared at it for a good thirty minutes.)_


	2. Before and Good Morning

_(That was such a nice way to find out things don't go exactly over the same way.)_

 _WARNING: Language :P_

* * *

 _(MELINA/ROSE)_

The sound of a telephone ringing could be heard from the far end of the orchard.

A woman with long blonde hair had been tending to her usual daily tasks, not giving much thought to anything else.

Melina wiped the dirt from her hands the best she could as she quickly went up to the small outdoor counter.

Why she was the only person working there never crossed her mind.

"What is it, what do you want?" she picked up the older styled headset answering in her usual tone, dark blue eyes taking in her surroundings.

" _Um, yes this is Rene. Did you forget your usual-"_

"No I didn't, fuckin… why do you do that?" Melina clicked her tongue at the woman on the other end, not letting her finish the repetitive call.

" _Why do I do_ _ **what?**_ _You know most people would find my calling_ _ **lovely.**_ _"_ hearing the way Rene spoke always seemed to bother Melina in a way she didn't want to deal with.

"I don't deliver."

" _Maybe you should? Someone as gorgeous as you-"_

"Stop, fucking hell call Mary-Margret. I'm busy." Melina hung up the phone, not wanting the conversation to go any further. That woman was much too.. something for her own good.

* * *

(RENE/ESTER)

Staring at her cell phone Rene frowned seeing the call ended. 'Typical.' rolling her grey-blue eyes she scrolled down her contact list and dialed another number.

This time after a few rings another voice answered.

" _Rene, now really isn't a good time."_ now that wasn't something that ever happened before.

"Mary-Margret, are you perhaps on a date?" Rene twirled a strand of her dyed blonde hair, feeling a wave of excitement at this new situation. 'She never says that!'

" _ **What?! I- No.** That's really not what... Henry didn't come to school today." _ nodding Rene recognized that name to be the Mayor's son.

"And? That's not unheard of. Maybe he has a cold."

" _He asked me some strange questions just yesterday..."_ the sound of worry was clear in the slightly older woman's voice.

"Mhm, well... You rest up hon. The Mayor can take care of her own son. You've got enough children to deal with. We wouldn't want you getting wrinkles now would we?" Rene's words earned her a small laugh on the other end.

" **Rene** would you get **off** the phone? I need you in room three." at the sound of her boss's voice the young woman jumped

"Oh I've really got to-"

" _I heard, we can talk later."_ Mary-Margret could be heard giggling a bit as she clearly heard Dr. Whale trying to keep his nurse doing her job.

* * *

(MELINA)

Early the next morning Melina pushed open the door to Granny's Diner, instantly inwardly groaning as she saw who was at the counter.

'With Rene there, Ruby cant do her job properly.' thinking that she stepped closer anyway.

"So Ruby, this coffee is more then delicious now but.. when are you going to tell me the secret to that tea you've made before?"

'here it comes' rubbing her temples, Melina couldn't hold back an audible sigh.

"If I told you all of my secrets, where would that leave me?" Ruby goes along with their chat,

leaning onto the counter a little _too_ much seeing as how her uniform shows enough skin as it was.

"There's nothing wrong with letting me know your… secrets. Maybe I'd let you know some of mine." Rene starts to grin in a way everyone hearing this knows shes doing it again.

"Oh my GOD can you-" Melina started to speak when the sound of a coffee mug being set down

-hard-

against the table behind the two caused everyone in the diner to startle.

"Shameless! The both of you! It is too early in the morning _AND_ even if it weren't, there is no excuse for such behavior in public!" Mother Superior,

 _the nun_ , had been within hearing distance.

'Now that woman can be scary' Melina made sure to step to the side so the clearly disheveled mother could leave.

Ruby grinned to herself not surprised by that, and as always when this happened Rene sighed in a dreamily fashion staring after the direction in which Mother Superior left.

"She is so.. wonderful isn't she?" not asking anyone in particular Rene sipped her coffee.

* * *

(EMMA-1st POV)

Sitting in a both I had ordered some coffee not long before things started picking up.

First, a woman wearing navy blue scrubs came in. I didn't think anything of it at first.

But as she started talking to Ruby, the waitress who took my order, I couldn't help but hear their conversation.

Ruby with her red streaked hair chatting with the woman with dyed blonde hair was admittedly a sight that stood out but..

"Your looking as beautiful as always Ruby, would you mind terribly sweetening my coffee? Not that it isn't sweet already just by you being the one to pour it.."

I almost spit out the bit of my own coffee I had been trying to drink.

She cant be serious?

"Unless you want half a cup of sugar, I don't see how I could make it any sweeter." Ruby had set down everything in her hands as if she forgot she was working.

'That's extreme.' So far everyone I this town is extreme in one way or another.

Although I can think even they aren't as bad as _her._

My son's adoptive mom.

 _Regina._

My thoughts started to think back to last night...

As bitchy as she came off- the woman with her dark brown hair and dark brown eyes was one word-

 _beautiful._

'well, more then just one. Bitchy was a definite second.'

 **BANG**

'Holy- what was that?!'

Looking towards the sound I see a woman wearing a rather conservative outfit, and auburn hair up in a neat bun- glare at Ruby and the nurse.

"Shameless! The both of you! It is too early in the morning _AND_ even if it weren't, there is no excuse for such behavior in public!"

My eyebrows shoot up amazed at how explosive that was.

And as that woman leaves I see I'm not the only one clearly feeling uncomfortable.

My hazel eyes connect with darker blue.

I didn't notice this woman come in but by her expression now she hadn't noticed me here till now.

She has long blonde hair a shade darker then my own but... Now I'm wondering if I took her seat because that is definitely not a friendly look.

As this woman walks up to my booth it draws the other two's attention to us.

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE:  
 _(That was fun!)_


	3. In the Diner

Its been while but here we go!

* * *

(3rd POV)

* * *

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

Melina's words startled the new to town visitor, Emma.

"My name is Emma Swan, I'm-"

"I don't give a damn what your name is!"

The way Melina cut off Emma's explanation struck the lighter blonde as rude.

"Hey you asked lady, I don't know whats got you so-"

"I asked who the fuck you were."

Again Melina cut her off, the act clearly irritating Ms. Swan.

The sight was originally amusing to one customer in particular, but with tension rising between both blondes, Rene decided to step in.

"I'd say Melina here was just curious.. about your presence. After all its unusual to have guests in town, especially ones that are as stunning as you."

Rene's compliment to Emma made Melina gag and turn away "You know what? Never-mind! I cant deal with this today." shoving a chair as she proceeded out the glass door, Melina made sure to slam it shut.

The rattling of the bell above the door added more tension in the air, seemingly unnoticed by the nurse as she smiled widely towards her new interest.

"I'm Rene, you said your name was Emma?"

Rene extended her hand out in an overly friendly manner, which earned her an eyebrow raise in return rather then a handshake.

"Yeah I did. Um… What was with her?" Emma avoided direct eye contact with the slightly taller female as it was uncomfortable having someone so openly staring at her.

"Melina? _Oh_ are you interested?" Rene took a step closer, speaking with suggestively on her 'Oh'

"What? No! That's… What?!" Emma could feel her mind starting to spin from all the nonsense and could see why that nun from earlier would react the way she had.

"Rene I think your overwhelming our guest." Ruby had been watching their interaction. Rene and Melina were both women you'd either be able to handle or not, and judging by this Emma's reactions to both- it didn't seem like she'd stay in town for long.

That wasn't something Ruby wanted, after all she'd practically _kill_ to get out and explore the world.

"Am I?" Rene questioned cluelessly as to how she could be when she didn't thin anything of her actions, but as Ruby rounded the corner to go and place a hand on Rene's arm- her focus was instantly shifted back to the waitress. "I'll tell you what, how about I bring you a cup of tea later?" Ruby smiled at Rene in a way that left no room for argument. It added a new layer of cheerfulness to the nurse "That'd be lovely!"

(EMMA POV)

I watch the imaginary sparkles that seem to radiate off of the overly friendly Rene woman as Ruby smiles at her. 'Ok this day is already weird.'

"Come by soon alright? Dr. Whales is such a slave driver." the fake blonde stumbles towards the door while waving at Ruby. "I will." Ruby just waves back, completely comfortable at the interaction.

Once we stand alone in the diner I let out a heavy sigh. "You cant say our town isn't colorful." Ruby laughs and glances back at me.


End file.
